


满月番外

by Meetmeatthecorner



Series: 狼人ABO [3]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner





	1. Chapter 1

戈贝尔对圣城的感想十分复杂。他在圣城度过了分化之后的一段漫长的时光，这里有他的亲人，也有他珍视的回忆，有甜蜜的，也有苦涩的。

他跟托尼之间现在已经和解了，他毕竟是他的亲哥哥，尽管他既对不起迪奥，又对不起邓肯，但是他倒没有对不起戈贝尔。现在回想起来，当初的事情对年少的他来说实在是一记警钟。可惜那时候他懵懵懂懂的，根本没有吸取教训，才会有后来自己付出的，惨重的代价。

戈贝尔摇摇头，今天是圣城的新头狼继位的庆典，普天同庆的场合，他实在没有必要浪费时间去想那个无耻之徒。各个部落都领来了他们最年轻美貌的Omega，他们是被展示给圣城新头狼的，但是并没有法律禁止其他Alpha追求其中的一个。

“克利夫兰的欧文，他不是很可爱吗？”英格尔斯在旁边说。现在全犹他上下都在操心他们的头狼的终身大事，整天给他推荐Omega。

戈贝尔瞟了他一眼：“他太小了，看起来简直还是个幼崽。”

“乐福？他总够高大了吧。”

“长得太周正，反而平淡无味。”

“那圣城的拉马库斯呢？”内托问，“他可是个著名的美人。”

“你在跟我开玩笑？”戈贝尔说，“他虽然脸蛋还不坏，可是根本不值得他身上背的那些过去。”

“奥克兰的库里？”

“他完全被大家高估了……”戈贝尔不耐烦地说，“你们两个Beta什么也不懂，如果Bobo在就好了。”

“他只会告诉你全圣城最值得追求的Omega就是你的哥哥。”内托说。

戈贝尔仔细一想，觉得他说得很有道理，忍不住笑起来：“这确实是鲍里斯迪奥会说的话。不过不牵扯到托尼的时候，他还是很有品味的……”

身边身着圣城服色的人惊恐地看了他一眼，然后很快地走开了。戈贝尔知道迪奥的名字在圣城是禁忌，把他跟托尼的名字放在一起更是禁忌中的禁忌，不过他并不在乎。

蒂姆邓肯能把他怎么样呢？不允许他踏进圣城一步吗？不允许他的名字在圣城被提起吗？这完全是自欺欺人，除非他能把托尼的记忆抹得干干净净，不然他就必须永远和鲍里斯迪奥这个名字的阴影一起生活。这对蒂姆这样心高气傲的Alpha来说，想必十分难以下咽……一想到这里，戈贝尔就忍不住感到几分快意。

今天在场的有他许多旧识，圣城的那些人就不必说了，他还看到了印第安纳的乔治希尔，他刚刚还跟印城的头狼站在一起，这会儿又被叫到马努身边说话去了。戈贝尔看到他跟托尼拥抱亲吻，有说有笑的，就好像已经什么事也没发生过一样，忍不住哼了一声，这些人不是金鱼记性，就是虚伪成性……

不知怎么搞的，他今天特别愤世嫉俗，也许是他看到了圣城衣香鬓影，难免想起背后那些血肉模糊的疮疤。

“猜猜我是谁？”

他想得太入神了，根本没注意到有人从背后走近，蒙住了他的眼睛。盖在他脸上的手指纤细温暖，它们的主人散发着月桂和迷迭香的气息，芬芳中又带着一点辛辣。

这个味道十分陌生，又有几分熟悉……到底是谁，敢这么不知死活地接近他？

英格尔斯和内托都保持着沉默，大概是摸不清楚偷袭者的来头，不敢贸然开口。

“不，不能作弊。”来人把他的眼睛捂得紧紧的，语调里掩不住的笑意。戈贝尔听到了他身上叮叮当当，珐琅和珊瑚击打在一起的声音。

珐琅和珊瑚。

当然了，他怎么会这么笨！

“埃文-梅迪-富尼埃，你要是再不放开我，我可就要生气了！”

来人闻言松开了手，戈贝尔得以重见光明，他转头看着偷袭他的人，一丝笑意忍不住爬上嘴角。

他童年的伙伴站在他面前。金棕色的肌肤，端正小巧的鼻子，浓密的睫毛下一双杏仁状的大眼睛，闪着几分玩世不恭的光彩，卷发跟以前一样整齐地扎在脑后。他穿着蓝色绸缎的长袍，仍然戴着那挂从小戴着的镶嵌着珊瑚和珐琅的银项链。那串项链最初垂到他的胸口，现在正好落在他匀称光洁的锁骨中间。

“好久不见了，没想到你还猜得出是我。”

戈贝尔搂住他的肩膀：“除了你还有谁这么无聊？我没想到你也来了……怎么，你也是伦纳德的后宫备选吗？”

富尼埃大笑说：“不，我是陪我的族人一起来的。我对小科怀没兴趣……你见到托尼了吗？他刚刚在找你。”

“还没有，我才刚到一会儿。看到他被奉承的人团团围住了，就没有去凑热闹。”

“你真是太冷酷了。”富尼埃说，“他跟蒂姆就要有他们自己的孩子了，你应该去恭喜他们的。”

“哦，是吗？我真为他们感到开心……”戈贝尔干巴巴地说。

看来他们两个完全走出了过去的那场风波，就跟没事人一样的幸福美满，戈贝尔不禁替迪奥一阵不值。

“Bobo好吗？”富尼埃问，看来今天除了他还有其他人也不怕光明正大地说出这个名字。

“你知道蒂姆邓肯不允许任何人在圣城境内提起这个名字……”戈贝尔说。

富尼埃无所谓地耸耸肩，令他感到一阵亲密，他们曾经属于同一个狼群，他们永远属于同一个狼群。

“他……很好。”戈贝尔思考了一会儿，觉得还是这样的回答最恰当。

“那就好。”富尼埃低头玩弄着项链，十指纤纤，秀美可爱。

“我都忘了，你一直很喜欢他。”

富尼埃抗议地“哼”了一声，但是并没有否认。

“如果你想要见他的话，那要跟我一起去犹他才行。”戈贝尔说。他不由分说地拉起富尼埃玩弄着项链的手，怀念地抚摸着他手腕上微微凸起的花纹。

虽说他们一个是Alpha，一个是Omega，但是他们在还没有分化的时候就认识了，从小亲密无间，这样的身体接触再自然不过了。富尼埃纹身以后，第一个看到的人就是他。

“我可以考虑一下……”

富尼埃还没说完，戈贝尔抓住他的另一只手，送到眼前仔细端详，他的前臂上一圈一圈，纹满了阿尔及尔古老的图腾。

戈贝尔说：“你在这边也纹了一个这么大的，Bobo看到一定不赞成。”

“除非我一举一动都变得跟你哥哥一样，不然Bobo永远也不会赞成我的，我又不是为了取悦他而活着的。”富尼埃说，“我自己的身体，我爱怎么样就怎么样。”

“难怪你到现在也找不到一个愿意标记你的Alpha。”戈贝尔的兴致突然高了起来，“你现在听到要跟Alpha结合，还会哭鼻子吗？”

富尼埃瞟了他一眼：“你这个自以为了不起的Alpha，不也没有能标记你的Omega吗？”

戈贝尔的脸色沉了下来：“不要提他。”

“……你看看你，刚刚还说蒂姆邓肯呢……自己也是一丘之貉。”富尼埃并不被他的脸色吓到，竖起一根手指说，“他不允许别人提迪奥，你不允许别人提海伍德……你们这些伟大的Alpha们之间有什么区别呢？”

这让戈贝尔更火大了：“够了！”

内托和英格尔斯吓得噤若寒蝉，站在他们不远的维金斯和拉文闻声好奇地回头打量了他们两眼。

富尼埃眨眨眼睛说：“你还是老样子，就会跟我逞威风……”

戈贝尔意识到什么似的松开了紧紧钳住富尼埃的手。他已经在他手腕上留下了一圈深深的指痕，边缘微微肿起来，明天一定会留下乌青。

戈贝尔的怒气消散了，取而代之的是悔意和气馁。其实富尼埃说的没错，他跟他最瞧不上的蒂姆邓肯也没什么两样……

“可怜的孩子。”富尼埃倒是满不在乎地揉揉他的头，搂住了他的脖子，在他耳边说，“你真是个小可怜……”

“我还没沦落到需要你来同情我。”戈贝尔不甘示弱地回答了一句，把脸埋在富尼埃的肩上，他呼吸着Omega的腺体散发出的诱人的芬芳，这多少抚慰了他。

富尼埃松开了手。戈贝尔看到一个发型古怪的人在向他招手。

“知道了，来了来了。”富尼埃对那人说。

他转向戈贝尔说：“轮到奥兰多去恭喜新任头狼了，我们等会儿再聊吧。”

“晚上到我的帐篷来。”

富尼埃跟他挥挥手，算是同意了。

在他走远了以后，内托说：“哇，他好辣！连我这个没品味的Beta也看得出来……”

戈贝尔瞪了他一眼：“注意你的措辞，他几乎就等于是我的亲兄弟。”

“你跟帕克可没那么亲热……”英格尔斯小声嘀咕了一句。

戈贝尔并没有听到。他看着富尼埃窈窕的背影款款远去，不紧不慢地摇摆着腰肢。他不得不承认内托是对的，他确实是在场的Omega中最辣的一位，根本没有任何人能跟他竞争。


	2. Chapter 2

戈贝尔可以向狼神起誓，他邀请富尼埃来他的帐篷的时候，只是想跟他不受打扰地好好叙旧的，并没有打算让事情发展到现在这样。

一开始他只是想为富尼埃手上的乌青道歉的，不知怎么搞的，他的嘴唇就贴在了他的手腕上，细腻微凉的肌肤散发着芬芳，让他忍不住用舌头慢慢描摹着微微浮突的花纹。

他是一个Alpha，富尼埃是一个Omega，他们两个都风华正茂，血气方刚，这简直再自然不过了，这正是诸神创造凡人的时候为他们制订的法则。

富尼埃跨坐在戈贝尔身上，上半身不着寸缕，只有胸前还戴着那串项链。他年轻的身体温暖 又光滑，头发散开来，垂在脸颊两侧。他的呼吸炽热甜美，一波一波喷在戈贝尔的脸上，猫一样的眼睛透过厚厚的睫毛望着他，舌头轻轻舔着嘴唇，诱惑又淘气。他简直就像是从每个Alpha最深的梦境里走出来的……

戈贝尔拨开富尼埃被汗水粘在脸上的一缕头发，吻住了他。富尼埃张开双唇，舌尖灵活地划过他的口腔、舌头和齿根。戈贝尔卷住他的舌头用力吮吸着，加深了这个吻，他能尝到富尼埃嘴里柠檬草和薄荷的香气，他知道南方的贵族有含服草药以保持口气清新的习惯，富尼埃一定是有一位强有力的后援。他们带着一点较劲的意味，愈来愈激烈地交换着津液。

他们两个不得不分开的时候，戈贝尔气喘吁吁地说：“你还不错嘛……”

“彼此彼此。”富尼埃一边喘息一边笑着说，他的嘴唇由于长久的接吻而染上娇艳的红色。

戈贝尔捧住富尼埃的脸，再次含住他的嘴唇。强烈的Alpha气息劈头盖脸地笼罩了富尼埃，令人心悸不已，他几乎能感受到Alpha线条分明的肌肉下火热的脉搏。

戈贝尔的一只大手撩起富尼埃的下摆，直接贴合在他光裸的大腿上，另一只扶住他的腰。富尼埃在他嘴里呻吟了一声，那双带着茧子肆意游走，将情欲之火燃遍全身。

戈贝尔把脸埋在富尼埃的颈侧，不轻不重地啃咬吮吸着他的腺体，那里由于主人的情动而散发着比平时还要馥郁的气息。富尼埃现在并没有处于热潮中，即使戈贝尔咬了他也无法标记，所以他也就随他去了。

戈贝尔慢慢把富尼埃的下摆卷到腰部，发现他在长袍下面什么也没有穿，在他耳边低声说：“你是特意为我准备了，还是你每天就这样走来走去？”

富尼埃咬住嘴唇，顽皮地一笑说：“我们伟大的Alpha想听到什么？我受到夜间拜访的邀请就无法控制自己要投入你的怀里吗？很抱歉要让你失望了……”

戈贝尔在他的屁股上打了一下，他的力道控制地恰到好处，令富尼埃不由得地呻吟了一声。在他来得及反应过来之前，戈贝尔修长有力的手指已经带着油膏，浅浅地刺入了他的身体。

富尼埃眉头微蹙，不论那里被进入过多少次，最初的不适总是无法避免。戈贝尔轻轻舔咬着他的耳垂，指尖耐心地一片一片抚平花瓣：“你已经很湿了，其实不做润滑也可以……你这个淘气鬼……”

富尼埃在喘息地间隙中说：“难道……从没有人告诉过你……你是一个很英俊的Alpha……也……很会接吻……”

“谢谢你的诚实。”戈贝尔笑嘻嘻地说，他当然知道这个，他拥有过的每个Omega都这样说，不过听到嘴上从不饶人的富尼埃承认这一点，还是令他的自尊心感到十分满足。

Omega的下身被他的手指搅得水声连连，透明的体液顺着腿根淌下来，看起来富尼埃已经完全准备好了。戈贝尔抽出了手指，甬道恋恋不舍地吸附着退出的异物，摩擦产生的热力令Omega呻吟了一声。

富尼埃并没有如他预期的那样被迅速地填满，半合着眼睛，不满地问他：“就这样？你结束了？”

“如果你不介意的话……”戈贝尔扶着他的腰，把他微微地抬起来，火热的性器跳动了一下，抵在他结实的小腹上。

“你这家伙……”富尼埃的睫毛抖动了两下，几乎是带着怜爱的曲起手指在戈贝尔的鼻子上夹了一下。他没有抗议，反而主动地直起身体，一手扶住戈贝尔，一手撑开自己，缓缓地把他纳入体内。湿润火热的内里被一寸寸填满，紧紧包住了硕大的性器，令他们两个都不由自主地同时呻吟了一声。

富尼埃慢慢扭动腰部，匀速起伏。他合着双眼，咬紧了嘴唇，神情迷乱，体态优美，散发着撩人的气息，胸前的项链随着他的动作叮当作响。戈贝尔伸手把项链拽了下来，扔得远远的。

“嘿！？”富尼埃停下动作，皱起眉头抗议。

“平时我不管，现在我在你里面，不许你戴着其他Alpha给的东西。”

“那是马努的钱买的。”

“我不在乎……你从他手里接过来的……”

富尼埃生气地瞪大眼睛：“……所以……我讨厌你们这些自大的Alpha……”

戈贝尔看他没有要继续动的意思，两只大手紧紧攥住他柔软的腰，把他的身体托起又放下，猛烈地贯穿。

这远比他自主律动要激烈得多。一股股透明的淫液从他们结合的地方不断溢出，富尼埃喘息连连，很快丧失了反抗的意志，把项链的事抛到了九霄云外。他的双臂缠住戈贝尔的脖子，梦呓般地随着他律动的节奏不断发出破碎的呜咽声。

戈贝尔还嫌不够，干脆抱着他站了起来。富尼埃所有的重量都吃在他身上，不得不紧紧搂住他的脖子，双脚缠住他的腰，才得以保持平衡。

这让Alpha进入得更深了，仿佛达到了从未开探过的境地。炽热坚硬的圆柱随着激烈的抽送整条划过花径，每一下都撞击在最深处，肉体拍打的声音和淫糜的水声合在一起。富尼埃主动迎合着。他的卷发随着戈贝尔的节奏散乱地飞舞着，浑身颤抖，肌肉紧绷，连脚趾也蜷了起来，很快就在Alpha的带领下攀至巅峰。


	3. Chapter 3

“你真是太过分了。”富尼埃趴在戈贝尔的身上说，“简直岂有此理！”

他们两个都一丝不挂地躺在戈贝尔铺着兽皮和丝绸的大床上，只有富尼埃的脚踝上戴着一个黄金的脚环。那一串迪奥给他的项链被捡起来，小心地收在床头。

戈贝尔毫无悔意地说：“这难道不是你不对？没有一个Alpha会接受Omega这样做的。”

富尼埃哼了一声：“我打赌Bobo不会在乎的……”

“你又不是在他床上。”戈贝尔说。

富尼埃在他胸口用力捶了一下。

戈贝尔假装吃痛说：“我说得不对吗？”

“不是这样的，我对于他并没有那种想法。他简直就像……我的父亲一样……所以你最好收起你那些龌蹉的念头。”

“是吗？”

“你这种荷尔蒙爆发的Alpha是不会懂的……”富尼埃仿佛有点生气地从他身上翻下来。他慵懒地伸长了四肢，姿态十分撩人。

戈贝尔凑过去吻了他一下，他把手臂搭在富尼埃身上，转换话题说：“跟你一起来的那个族人……他叫什么？”

“你是说佩恩吗？全圣城都在讨论他的发型。”富尼埃轻轻笑了两声。

“不，我是说另外一个，那个Alpha。”

“阿龙戈登？”富尼埃说，“你应该听说过他的，前两年他跟拉文在部落大会上的对决简直就是传奇……”

戈贝尔不屑一顾地说：“那都是小孩子闹着玩儿的，根本不是真正的，血与火的战斗。他竟然输给一个Omega……”

富尼埃翻了个白眼。

“他是你的Alpha吗？”

“他？才怪。”富尼埃说，“你没看到他一直围着拉文转吗？所以武切才让他来的。唐斯都恼了……”

“你是说武切维奇？奥兰多的头狼？”戈贝尔的耳朵敏感地捕捉到这个名字。

“是啊，还能有谁？”

“他是你的Alpha吗？”

富尼埃沉默了一会儿，说：“不，他不是……不过他可能是……最接近的人了。”

戈贝尔也沉默了，室内只有他们两个的呼吸声和烛火跳动的声音。

“……你为什么不和他标记呢？”

“因为Alpha都是些占有欲很强，受荷尔蒙控制的傻瓜，很容易就受到冒犯，动不动就暴跳如雷，像Bobo这样温柔包容的万中无一……我不情愿成为他们的所有物，在家里乖乖地当一个装饰品，我是自由的。”

“你的看法太偏激了。比如说托尼和马努，他们虽然是Omega，可是他们在圣城也有很大的权柄，绝不是摆设。”

“天哪，我没想到我竟然有被鲁迪戈贝尔说偏激的一天！”富尼埃戳戳他的胸膛说，“托尼跟马努只是在他们的Alpha划好的天地里享受自由而已……他们的笼子可能比一般的Omega大一些，不过笼子究竟是笼子。我问你，如果托尼是自由的，他现在能独自一人，不受监视地离开圣城吗？他能跟他童年的伙伴自由通信吗？他能去犹他拜访你吗？”

戈贝尔沉默了。富尼埃的这番话没法让他不气恼。但是月色如洗，烛火摇动，将身边的人映照地格外娇美，他还有其他想做的事情，所以勉强忍耐住了。

富尼埃驳倒了他，有些自得又有些伤感地说，“所以我永远也不会跟Alpha结合的，除非是一个像Bobo那样的人……武切很可爱，如果你认识他，你也会喜欢他的，不过他也有所有Alpha的通病——他甚至不相信我的这番话是认真的，觉得只要过两年，我就会改变想法的……”

尽管他并不是他的Omega，但是听到富尼埃谈论别的Alpha，多少让戈贝尔心里有点酸溜溜的：“武切维奇我也听说过，他根本不是一个够格的头狼，奥兰多在他的带领下发展得也不怎么样……”

富尼埃有几分生气地说：“是的，除了犹他的戈贝尔以外，根本没有任何人称得上是够格的头狼，毕竟连圣城的蒂姆邓肯你都不放在眼里。海伍德真是瞎了眼……”

“他是个贪慕波士顿荣华富贵的小人，他离开犹他，我一点也不觉得有任何损失。”戈贝尔冷冷地打断了他。

“是吗？你就这样继续欺骗你自己吧。”富尼埃说，“三年前你本来可以标记他，把他永远留在犹他的，是你自己不愿意，现在又怎能怪他心灰意冷离开你？”

戈贝尔还没有好透的伤疤被猛地揭开，简直恨不得活活掐死富尼埃。

富尼埃大概也从他的表情看出来了：“你就是吃了我，也改变不了这个事实。全大陆的人都知道。”

戈贝尔把床头的酒杯掷在他身上：“滚！给我滚！”

富尼埃怔了一下，很快地站起来，一些深红色的酒液从他身上淌下来，看起来就像给他身上添了一道伤口。他盘好头发，钻进他的袍子里，想把项链也戴回去，可是手指颤抖得厉害，好半天都没办法把搭扣扣上。

月光给他狼狈的背影披上一层银色的轻纱，戈贝尔看到他手腕上的乌青，纤细的脖子上还有他刚才留下的痕迹，他情不自禁地想起他们的欢爱缠绵，想起他以前渴望触碰富尼埃背上的刺青却不可得，想起他小时候口没遮拦，老是把富尼埃气哭了，又绞尽脑汁地安慰他……

他的熊熊怒火被回忆吹散了，不禁又为刚才的举动懊恼起来。他走过去帮富尼埃把项链扣好，从背后搂住他的身体说：“我很抱歉。”

富尼埃回头狠狠地瞪着他，眼睛里含着不知是愤怒还是悲伤的泪水，格外明亮。他从牙缝里挤出两个字：“放手！”

“你答应不走我才放手。”戈贝尔耍赖道。

富尼埃拼命挣扎，胸膛急剧起伏着，可是他的力气根本不是戈贝尔的对手，被铁一般的双臂牢牢箍在怀里，气得他一口咬住戈贝尔的手。

戈贝尔吃痛，但依旧执拗地环住他，嘴里喃喃地哄着他。以前他们只要一吵架，他就这样搂着他直到获得原谅为止，只是他小时候还能把脸埋在富尼埃的后背，现在只能把脸埋在他柔软的头发里。

富尼埃慢慢镇定下来，过了好一会儿才说：“好吧，你放手。”

“你保证不走？”

“如果你保证不再当个大混蛋的话。”

戈贝尔又在他头顶吻了一下才放开。

富尼埃转身在他膝盖上狠狠踹了一脚。

“好痛……”

“你活该！”富尼埃还想数落他，戈贝尔用嘴把他的话都堵住了。

他握住富尼埃的手腕，热烈地吻着他，比之前任何一次都更加动情。

富尼埃又挣扎了两下就屈服了，勾住他的脖子，热情地回吻着他，唇舌交缠，湿软滑腻。戈贝尔把他的身体转过去，低头吻着他的领口里露出来的刺青。他还记得当时富尼埃怎么得意地给他看，又叮嘱他要保守秘密，千万不要让迪奥知道。现在戈贝尔才知道，那时他心底的疼痛和骚动，是为了渴望像现在这样触碰这对翅膀。


	4. Chapter 4

奥兰多距离圣城较远，所以他们比犹他先动身上路了。

“你真的不跟我去犹他吗？Bobo一定会很高兴见到你的。”戈贝尔拉着富尼埃的手说。

在圣城的几天他们每晚都一起度过，简直就像真正的情侣一样，此刻分手自然依依不舍。富尼埃的族人站在远处，看起来有些不安。

富尼埃摇头说：“头狼让佩恩和戈登护送我，我不能给他们惹麻烦……”

戈贝尔想说什么又沉默了，他把富尼埃紧紧拥在怀里：“我会想你的。”

“我也是……”富尼埃说，“写信给我。”

“我会的……项链的事我很抱歉……”

富尼埃摇摇头，他的脖子上空空如也。项链的搭扣那天被戈贝尔拽坏了，没办法牢固地系在一起，要带回奥兰多修好才行。

佩恩朝富尼埃招手催促他。

“知道了，来了。”富尼埃不耐烦地说。

“好吧，那就这样吧……”戈贝尔心里万般不舍，可他知道他不能为了留住美丽的小鸟而剪断它的翅膀，“我们以后再见。”

富尼埃留恋地点点头，又跟他拥抱了一下。

戈贝尔看着他跟族人们走到一起，又转身跟他挥挥手，才登上了马车。他一直站在风中目送他们远去，直到奥兰多的车队走得都看不见了……

一直很沉默的内托问：“这样好吗？让他就这样回别的Alpha那里去了？如果我们硬把带他走，奥兰多也不能怎么样。”

“奥兰多确实不是我们的对手，不过Omega也是有他们自己的意志的……”戈贝尔说，“这正是他的可爱之处……啊，我忘了，你是个Beta，你是不会懂的。”


End file.
